Pokémon Endless Journey - Volume 1: RGBY - The First Legend
by Beast Out Ghost
Summary: The first step in the Endless Journey series, covering the first Generation of Games, Red, Green, Blue and Yellow. The adventure of the legendary Trainers through Kanto.
1. Chapter 1

"Pokémon Endless Journey - Volume 1: Red, Green, Blue and Yellow - The First Legend"

 **IMPORTANT NOTICE** **: Hey everyone. Or at least the few people who come across this. This is the first volume of a massive fanfiction saga that I am currently still planning and decided to start straight away. This project is not exactly new, since three other stories of mine were the initial version of this project, despite being a couple years old. By the way, this story is also published in a secondary account, but after a while I decided to share it with my old followers. Even if they might not remember me anymore... Anyway! I decided to finish what I once started, only with an updated twist. In 'Beast Out Ghost', there are three fanfics retelling a set of Pokémon games, two complete, one incomplete, and all with amateur grammar, vocabulary, and storytelling. Thus why I wanted to 'reboot' them, if you will. I will start on Generation I and won't rest until Generation VII and the saga won't be restrained by the main games alone. New events, better story telling abilities, and an overall better knowledge on the matter then when I first started. I will write the stories in separate 'volumes' but it will all be condensed at some point in a massive fanfic with exclusive chapters for the curious ones. Of course, a lot is inspired not by the games alone but also the manga Pokémon Adventures / Pokémon Special, but everything is fair in love, war, and fanfiction. Now, sorry for such a long post, I don't really have a potato, but hope you enjoy the story!**

Chapter 1 – Beginning of a Journey:

Soft sunlight. Rustling grass. Silent people. Light breezes.

All of these could be used to describe Pallet Town, a small, well, town from the southern area of the Kanto Region. It didn't have the biggest population, nor any sort of special attraction, like a Gym or a famous monument, but it did possess strong points. Lack of pollution, for example.

But it was also there where a certain young boy was born and grew up, until he eventually decided to start an adventure.

Red. That was his name. Some days prior, he became 12, the ideal age for one to start their Pokémon adventure. At least, in theory. Being young, most Trainers depart from their homes in search for adventure, but they must take their time in order to figure out just how exactly they intend to do that. By joining the Pokémon Ranger Academy? By becoming a scholar and, eventually, a Pokémon Professor? But Red already had in mind what he wanted his journey to include: the challenges the Gyms offered, and possibly even the Elite 4, the four most powerful Trainers in the region.

Well, if he were even able to defeat at least 4 Gym Leaders, he would be happy enough. But he had to wait to see where the Journey would lead him to.

"Let's go." He spoke to himself after adding the final piece of clothing to his outfit. Red's overall appearance consisted of jeans, a black t-shirt, a short sleeved red and white jacket, a matching cap over his spiky black hair and a pair of reddish-brown eyes gazing at a mirror, to be sure he was ready to take off.

Rushing downstairs, he passed by the kitchen, where his mother had just placed a cake inside the oven.

"Mom, I'm off to start my adventure."

"My! So suddenly? At least come back to taste my cake in a while."

Red laughed awkwardly. Apparently, his mom didn't want to accept the fact that it was time for him to start of an adventure. But he had his mind set, and nothing would stop him.

"I'll be back in a while, but after that, I'm off."

"Alright, alright…" his mother sighed. "But be careful, okay?"

"Of course! I'll be back before you know it anyway!"

After rushing out the door, his mother sighed, weakening her smile. "It's natural for me to be worried, right?"

* * *

It would be hard to slow down the 12 year old, let alone stop him. But a loud voice managed to do so. Just before he could approach the patch of grass in the northern passage of the town to the linked Routes, a loud yell echoed.

"Hey! Wait! Don't go there!"

"!" Red almost toppled over, surprised by the deep voice behind him. Turning around, he found a man, probably in his fifties, wearing a lab coat. He did seem to be panicking a little bit. Red recognized him almost immediately "What the-?! Professor Oak?"

"It's unsafe to go there! Wild Pokémon live in the tall grass! And they can jump out an attack you at any moment!"

However, this didn't convince Red all that much. With narrow eyes, he took a look at the grass that didn't even reach his knees.

" _What are they? Ninjas? I'm pretty sure I would see them coming…"_

"You need your own Pokémon for your protection."

"But that's why I was going there. To befriend one."

"I can see your logic, but it's far too dangerous." Professor Oak had a stern expression, but softened it shortly after. "I know. Come with me to my lab."

"Eh? Why?"

"So I can offer a Pokémon to be your partner."

Red opened his mouth in order to speak up but didn't. As the professor walked and led him to his laboratory, Red looked behind towards the grass and gave a strong look.

" _The Professor is right… Sorry… I couldn't keep another promise…"_

* * *

After a short walk through the smallest Town in the Kanto Region, Professor Oak and Red entered the laboratory, where a young boy awaited for the return of his grandfather.

Red took a step back due to the glare of the boy. His eyes were of a strong hue of green, his spiky hair brown, and the main outfit consisting of black trousers and a purple sweater.

"Red, this is my grandson, Green. Do you remember him?"

"Green…?" Memory searched for an answer. "Ah!" And it did. "We used to play together when we were five! I thought you moved away! Where've you been?!"

A short answer was given with a slightly cold voice. "Overseas."

"He's been studying Pokémon for the last few years." Professor Oak explained, as he moved towards a nearby table where 3 Poké Balls rested. "Well, I suppose you would like to choose. I only have these three Pokémon left to give away. Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle. Green, would you like to make the honors?"

Green, who had been leaning on a wall for the past few minutes, started walking towards the table and took the middle Poké Ball. "I already had this one in mind anyway." Green dropped the Poké Ball, making it open and let out his starter Pokémon.

"Charmander!"

"Whoa…!" Red had had some contact with Pokémon before, but this was his first time seeing a Charmander up close.

"Now Red." Professor Oak cleared his throat, reminding Red to choose. Of course, he immediately darted towards the table and stared at the two Poké Balls, curious. However, the one on the left began to shake slightly.

"Huh?"

As it became faster with its movements, the Poké Ball opened up on his own, letting out a smiling Pokémon that jumped into Red's arms. "Bulbasaur!"

"Wha!" Falling back due to the sudden 'attack', Red landed on the floor, with Bulbasaur resting on his chest.

"Bulba!"

"Hey there, fella." Red was still surprised, but the look on Bulbasaur's face was enough to convince him of petting the little Pokémon.

As Red stood up, holding the Seed Pokémon in his arms, Professor Oak noted the strange behavior of the Pokémon. "He seems to like you a lot. Would you like to take Bulbasaur with you?"

Red looked down and received yet another smile from the Pokémon. Slightly surprised since they had just met, including through the red glass of a Poké Ball, Red couldn't understand why Bulbasaur was so happy. Maybe it was part of his personality. Or maybe it was something that went beyond comprehension.

"Yeah. I'll take him."

"Bulba!"

Professor Oak handed the Poké Ball to Red, so he could withdraw the Pokémon whenever he needed to.

"Here, take these as well." Professor Oak handed to both Red and Green a small device, each colored respectively according to their names. Red's was of a vibrant crimson color, while Green's was more of a soft viridian.

"What are they?"

"Pokédex. They give you information about any Pokémon you encounter. Additionally, it also records how many and which Pokémon you've encountered or even captured."

"Really?"

Red placed Bulbasaur on the floor and then aimed the Pokédex at him before opening it up and pressing the button.

'Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokémon. Bulbasaur can be seen napping in bright sunlight. There is a seed on its back. By soaking up the sun's rays, the seed grows progressively larger.'

"Whoa! Cool!"

Charmander became the next target.

'Charmander, the Lizard Pokémon. The flame that burns at the tip of its tail is an indication of its emotions. The flame wavers when Charmander is enjoying itself. If the Pokémon becomes enraged, the flame burns fiercely.'

"Intriguing." Green admitted before turning towards the door and walking towards it. At the same time as Charmander started following his trainer, Red called them out

"Hey, Green!"

They turned. "Hm?"

"How about we battle? For old time's sake?" Red knew that Green's personality had changed over the years. Why that was, he didn't know, but one thing he could be certain was that Green could not refuse a challenge if it would put his tittle of 'the best' in cause.

"I see you haven't changed. Why not? It won't take that long anyway."

"Pretty cocky, huh?"

* * *

Having moved to the backyard of the laboratory, the two Trainers were on opposite sides of the field, each having their respective Pokémon in front of them, glaring at one another.

Professor Oak volunteered himself as the referee for the battle.

"Ready? … Begin!"

"Charmander, start this off with Flamethrower."

"Char!" Charmender released a stream of fire from his mouth, directing it towards Bulbasaur.

"Dodge!" Red commanded, Bulbasaur jumping out of the way in order to avoid.

 _"Thanks to the Pokédex, I know all of Bulbasaur's moves. And I didn't spend years glued to the TV for nothing. This might be my first battle, but Green won't beat me so easily!"_

"Now, use Tackle!"

"Bulba!" The Seed Pokémon ran up to Charmander and projected his body into the opponent.

"Hold him down!"

Charmander took the hit, but held onto Bulbasaur's large head with both hands, trapping him.

"Growl!"

"CHAAAAR!" Charmander barked loudly, intimidating Bulbasaur a little bit.

"Now, throw him away and use Scratch!"

Hurling Bulbasaur away, Charmander jumped in, ready to use his sharp claws.

"Vine Whip, quick!"

"Saur!" Two vines emerged from beneath the bulb on Bulbasaur's back, which extended and hit Charmander, intercepting the attack.

"Ember!"

"Razor Leaf!"

Charmander fired a twisting stream of burning embers, as Bulbasaur countered by firing multiple razor-sharp leaves from beneath his bulb once more.

"Bulbasaur, let's kick this up a notch! Solar Beam!"

After the order was given, Bulbasaur began to gather light particles into its bulb.

"What?!" Green was caught by surprise. "Grandpa, why does that Bulbasaur know Solar Beam?!"

"My, my, I never said they were weak by any means."

Green narrowed his eyes and growled. "Charmander, Flamethrower! All out!"

"Char! Charmander!" Releasing yet another breath of fire as Bulbasaur finished charging the attack.

"BUL-BA!" Bulbasaur fired a yellowish-green beam, aimed at Charmander. The attacks collided, creating a minor explosion.

" _Well, that was dangerous!"_ Red though, as the smoke cloud dissipated. He had seen multiple situations on TV matches that were similar to the one he had gone just through, but the shockwave was much more intense than he expected it to be.

"That's enough now." Professor Oak intervened. Though confusing both Red, Green and their Pokémon. After all, they were still able to fight, there only having been a few landed hits and exhaustion at best due to the events of the battle. "You don't want to be late to start off your adventure, now do you?"

"Oh…" Red approached Bulbasaur and gave a thumbs up. "Way to go, Bulbasaur."

"Bulba!"

The sound of Charmander being withdrawn into a Poké Ball was heard, making Red and Bulbasaur to look at the Trainer. Green started to walk away, but Red caught up to him. "Hey!"

"Hm?"

Extending a hand, Red grinned. "That was a cool battle. Don't you think?"

"…" Green looked down, but disregarded the hand. "Red, I'm not the same person you used to play with. I'm not interested in little games anymore." Green turned and walked away, leaving Red somewhat stunned by what his old supposed friend had just said.

But that didn't stop him.

"Hey! Green! Mark my words! We are now Rivals! You hear?!"

Green stopped and gave a short glimpse to his new found rival. "Do whatever you want."

As the two Trainers became further apart from each other, the more their objectives increased.

Both wanted the same: to become Champion of Kanto. And even if Green disregarded Red's proposition, he knew that sooner or later, they would face each other once more, and battle for one reason or another.

They knew each other, after all.

* * *

Pokémon of the day:

Bulbasaur - Bulbasaur have a variety of Grass-type abilities granted to it by the bulb growing on its back. Powders, scents, petals, and seeds can come from the very tip of the bulb, and vines and leaves can come from the base. By manipulating these into moves like Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Petal Dance, Leaf Storm, Power Whip, Bullet Seed, Seed Bomb, Sweet Scent, Poison Powder, and Sleep Powder, Bulbasaur have quite an arsenal at their disposal. The bulb can absorb sunlight, allowing Bulbasaur to restore health with Synthesis or fire a powerful SolarBeam.

Charmander - Charmander can breathe fire, which allows them to use a wide range of Fire-type attacks. However, the strength of these are very closely connected to the strength and health of the Charmander, since it draws on the life force which fuels the flame on its tail to fuel the flames of its attacks. With time, it can learn powerful Fire-type techniques like Flamethrower and Fire Blast. It can even learn to breathe the blue flames of Dragon Rage. It can also use the flame on its tail to attack by swinging it about, or wield its small, yet sharp claws to use Slash. However, these attacks are usually weaker than those from the flames Charmander breathes.

 **I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter and I hope that you'll either leave a review, favorite it, or even follow it down the line for the many more events that will transpire. Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Pokémon Endless Journey - Volume 1: Red, Green, Blue and Yellow - The First Legend"

Chapter 2 – Beginner's Set:

Little time had passed since Red's battle with Green. With the gift of six Poké Balls, Red was set to depart on his journey, but not before making a short stop.

"Hey mom!"

"My, Red, early so soon?"

Laughing awkwardly, Red disregarded the joke. "Hey… I told you I would come back in a while. After all, I wanted to present you my new friend."

"A new friend?"

Taking out the Poké Ball from his belt, Red opened it, letting out the Seed Pokémon.

"Bulba!"

"He's such a cutey!" Red's mom immediately picked Bulbasaur up and hugged it, astonishing Bulbasaur, though it was in no way unpleasant. "Just in time, actually! The cake is finished. Would you two like to eat a piece?"

"Yes please!" Red almost yelled, confusing Bulbasaur.

"Bulba?"

"You will love it, Bulbasaur. My mom bakes the best cakes of Kanto, that's for sure."

"Saur…" Bulbasaur was still confused to an extent, but the laying down of the plates with pieces of a delicious dessert spoke for itself. Red was quick to dig in with the help of a fork, and while Bulbasaur was somewhat puzzled, his doubts disappeared upon taking a bite. While he usually used the nutrients on his bulb for his main source of food, he could eat, and this was probably the best treat he had ever tried. "Saur!"

"He seems to like it." Red smirked, happy for his Pokémon enjoying the taste of his mother's cooking.

"Hey, Bulbasaur?"

"Bulba?" The Pokémon looked up at the smiling woman, who gave off a natural feeling of warmth.

"Could you do me a favor?"

"Bul!" Determined, he nodded.

"Take care of Red in his journey for me. Alright? I don't want anything bad to happen to him."

"M-Mom…" Red blushed, slightly embarrassed by the request. Despite understanding the feelings behind it, it wasn't something every 12 year old would like their friends to listen to. However, glancing at Bulbasaur, he noticed the shocked look.

"Bul…" Bulbasaur took a while to react, but nodded once more, determined. "Ba! Bulbasaur!"

"Thank you very much. You'll have a delicious cake waiting for you when you come back."

"Bul!" he became even more enthusiastic.

"Hehe… Oh yeah, mom! Did you know that Green came back?"

"Green? Our old neighbor?"

"Yeah. He got a Pokémon just like me from Professor Oak."

"Hmm… I didn't know anything about it. I'll ask her mom about it in a while. Now…" His mom slid a small pouch across the table.

"Hm?"

"I believe that should cover your expenses."

"Wait, what?" Red took the object and opened it up, revealing a large amount of both coins and bills. "How much money is in here?!"

"Just a few things I've been siding over the years. Don't think I didn't believe you when you said you wanted to go on a journey when you were five."

"Mom…" Red became teary eyed, seeing all the support given from his mother. After a hug between the two and withdrawing Bulbasaur, Red opened the door. "…I'm off."

"Be safe."

Turning around with closed eyes, letting tears slide down his face, and holding a thumbs up, Red grinned. "I will."

* * *

The path between Pallet Town and Viridian City was rather short. Throughout the years, Red had gone and come back multiple times, making odd jobs such as delivering orders in between places. With the use of some shortcuts he had figured out, reaching the adjacent City wasn't tiresome nor longstanding.

However, there wasn't anything in particular to do in there. The Gym was closed due to unknown reasons, and he hadn't come across any wild Pokémon, so his Bulbasaur was still in top shape.

Be as it may be, he couldn't follow the path to Viridian Forest, the only way to reach Pewter City, the next place on the map to follow.

Why?

"Please, mister, please don't…"

"I don't care what anyone says! I won't let any kid pass by me!"

An old man, stubborn by the looks of it, didn't allow anyone to go up the path. While Red narrowed his eyes, not believing what his eyes showed, he sighed and decided to intervene.

"Excuse me…?"

"Go home, boy!"

"Hmph!" Red ignored the anger. "Why aren't you letting anyone pass?"

"Kids nowadays don't even know how to catch a simple Pokémon! How else do you expect me to act?!"

It sounded like a challenge. "Oh yeah? Then would you get out of the way if I caught a Pokémon?"

"Hmm…" The old man looked around and spotted a little Pokémon in the distance. "If you catch that Pokémon over there, I'll stop this."

"Deal!" Red turned around and spotted in the distance a little larva with a rust-colored segmented body. He pulled out the Pokédex to get some more information about it, despite having seen this Pokémon for years.

'Weedle, the Hairy Bug Pokémon. Weedle has an extremely acute sense of smell. It is capable of distinguishing its favorite kinds of leaves from those it dislikes just by sniffing with its big red proboscis (nose).'

"Weedle!" The Pokémon screeched, quivering around.

"Alright let's do this! Bulbasaur, come on out!" Red hurled the Poké Ball, letting out his companion.

"Bulba!"

"Wee!" Feeling threatened, the bug-type Pokémon glared and readied an attack by making his horn glow bright purple and jumping in.

"Throw him away with Vine Whip!"

Bulbasaur released his two vines and wrapped them around Weedle's body, catching him in midair.

"Wee?"

"Bul!" Bulbasaur slammed the wild Pokémon against the ground and awaited for the next command.

"Way to go! Now, use Tackle!"

Knowing Razor Leaf wasn't a good option due to type match ups and Solar Beam not being viable due to the charging time, Red opted for a basic attack.

"Weedle!" Weedle fired a string of white silk from his mouth, which covered Bulbasaur, slowing him down and dodging the attack in time. "Wee!" Weedle's spike at the end of his tail began to glow yellow and he used it to slash Bulbasaur. It was super effective.

"Bulba!" Landing on its feet Bulbasaur glared at the sneaky worm.

"That Weedle… is strong!" Red became enthusiastic with the thought of adding a strong ally to his team. "Bulbasaur, Razor Leaf!"

Firing multiple razor sharp leaves from beneath his bulb, Bulbasaur attacked, but Weedle used the Poison Sting attack, using the head sting to deflect them.

"Quick, hold him down with Vine Whip!"

"Bul!" Now unleashing its vines, Bulbasaur held Weedle down, who was caught by surprise due to being focused on the sharp leaves.

"Wee?!"

"Now, Tackle!"

"Bulba!" The Seed Pokémon charged in and tackled the Hairy Bug Pokémon, knocking it away.

"Alright!" Excited, Red hurled an empty Poké Ball which hit Weedle and absorbed him inside. It shook for a few seconds, but the sound was proof enough that he had been successfully caught. "Way to go!" Red and Bulbasaur ran up to the Poké Ball, proud of their achievement.

The old man sighed, admitting defeat. "Fair enough."

After a short trip to the Pokémon Center, Red walked down the road, leaving Viridian City, and entering the Viridian Forest.

Many eyes, from either Bug-Type Pokémon or by Trainers that could offer a challeng. Red didn't feel intimidated though. It was a good place to train both Bulbasaur and Weedle, and to ready himself for a true challenge.

The Gym Leader of Pewter City.

* * *

Pokémon of the Day:

Weedle - Weedle can retaliate against attackers and those who step on it with its strong toxin. It can distinguish its favorite kinds of leaves using its acute sense of smell. As a young Bug Pokémon, its daily appetite for leaves matches its weight.


	3. Chapter 3

"Pokémon Endless Journey - Volume 1: Red, Green, Blue and Yellow - The First Legend"

Chapter 3 – The Rock-Solid Pokémon Trainer:

Exiting the swarmed forest, Red sighed in relief. Both he and his Pokémon were exhausted from fighting so many opponents, who, unfortunately, all had the same kind of Pokémon: bug-types. One trainer actually had a Rattata, deviating from the norm, much to his surprise.

But the distress was over. They had reached Pewter City, and had gone to the Poké Center in order to rest and heal up.

"Here are your Pokémon, sir." The nurse in charge of healing the Pokémon came back to Red, handing him his two Poké Balls.

"Thank you." Red accepted the Poké Balls gladly.

The nurse smiled and bowed. "Please come again soon."

"Alright." Red started walking away and exited the Poké Center. And that's when a though occurred that made him slightly shaken up. _"Wait, what's that supposed to mean?!"_

* * *

While it wasn't as big as the one in Viridian City, the Pewter City Gym was quite a sight to behold. Why he didn't feel the same kind of emotion when facing the Viridian City Gym was probably because it was closed.

Red could feel his hand shaking upon placing it on the door. After all, this was his very first true challenge in order to face the Pokémon League. A first step. A first determining factor in his journey.

"Alright… Bulbasaur and Weedle are ready. And so am I!"

Red charged in, opening the door and walking in, but he then noticed that darkness surrounded him.

"What the…? What's up with the lighting?"

"Don't close the-!" The light seeping in vanished. "…door."

"S-Sorry!"

"It's okay, don't worry, it's my fault anyway."

"What happened?"

"I lost track of the light's switch."

"How do you-?"

"It's a long story…"

"…Would you like some help?"

"Yes, please." The two laughed awkwardly as they started searching for the switch. "What's your name, by the way?"

"Oh, I'm Red."

"My name is Brock."

"Are you by any chance the Gym Leader?"

"Yeah, actually. Are you here for the badge?"

"You bet." Red's hand touched an object on the wall, and pressing it vanquished the darkness. Mainly because it turned the lights on. Upon such happening, Red found someone right in front of him. Actually quite close.

The two boys jumped back, due to the surprise. Brock was a little taller than Red, possessing spiky brown hair, tanned skin, and wore green baggy trousers, along with a short-sleeved black and orange jacket.

"Umm… hi."

"Red in live and colors, uh?" Brock snickered at his own joke, but then noticed how Red constantly loked up and down, apparently examining him. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no, it's just that you sounded… older. But you seem to be the same age as me."

"I'm 13."

"Just one year older than me!?" Red was quite astounded.

"But don't let my age make you underestimate me. I've been training for a long time now. Defeating me won't be easy." Brock warned, crossing his arms with a determined look. The overall look of a Gym Leader, even if a young one, was overwhelming for Red.

But that didn't stop him. "It won't be easy to defeat me either."

* * *

Red and Brock stood on opposite sides of the rocky battlefield, prepared for the battle.

"The rules are simple: since you have no badges, this will be a two-on-two battle. You are allowed to switch out. The first to have both Pokémon knocked out loses. Any doubts?"

"None at all."

"Alright then. Geodude, let's rock!"

Brock threw his Poké Ball, letting out his first choice. "Geo!"

Red's Pokédex offered information.

'Geodude, the Rock Pokémon. The longer a Geodude lives, the more its edges are chipped and worn away, making it more rounded in appearance. However, this Pokémon's heart will remain hard, craggy, and rough always. It climbs mountain paths using only the power of its arms. Because they look just like boulders lining paths, hikers may step on them without noticing.'

"Alright… Weedle doesn't have much of a chance against Geodude. But I should save Bulbasaur for later… Weedle, let's go!"

"Wee!"

"The battle starts as soon as this coin hits the ground." Brock indicated, as he drew a special coin offered by the Pokémon League as one of the many signs that he was accepted as an official Gym Leader. Flipping it caused a sound to echo all around the room, making Red's brain think incredibly fast. Every passing second took an hour to pass for him.

" _As soon as the coin hits the ground… I have to give a command! As fast as possible!"_

*CHING*

"Weedle, Poison String, let's go!"

"Weedle!" the stinger on top of Weedle's head began to glow bright purple and he jumped in, aiming at Geodude.

"Tackle!"

Geodude hovered towards Weedle and tackled him with the bulk of his body. The attack was powerful enough to throw Weedle off, his attack making little damage to Geodude.

Flung against a rock, Weedle suffered further damage. "Are you ok?!"

"Rollout!" Brock didn't let a second go to waste. Geodude curled up into a ball and rolled over the ground in Weedle's direction.

"Dodge, Weedle!"

"Wee." Weedle jumped onto the rock and hid behind it. Geodude collided against the polished stone, which made him jump into the air.

Red's eyes widened and his mouth became slightly agape when he noticed that everything seemed to have started moving much more slowly, including himself. But not his thoughts. As he focused his vision, for some reason, it seemed like everything became tinged in red.

" _What the…? What's happening? … Wait… Geodude has his arms crossed right now. Maybe…"_ As he figured out a plan, everything returned to normal. "Weedle, quick, use String Shot!"

"Dle!" Obeying his Trainer, Weedle quickly spat out a thread of white silk at Geodude, tying him up tightly. Due to having his arms crossed, Geodude didn't have a way to move them, since the thread stopped him from doing so.

"What the-?!"

"Now, Poison Sting!" After Red finished his command, Weedle crawled rapidly at Geodude and stung him with the glowing horn, pushing him away, but only slightly, since it wasn't a very effective attack. "Continue with a Bug Bite!"

"Weedle!" the stinger at the end of his tail began to glow yellow and he used it to scratch Geodude multiple times.

"Geodude, cut the string with his own attack!"

"Geo!"

Moving his body, Geodude took use of Weedle's barrage of attacks, making him cut the strings that tied his arms up.

"Wee!"

"Oh no!"

"Now, Mega Punch!"

Brock wasn't wrong about being skilled. For Geodude to know such an attack, a special sort of training would be required.

Geodude moved and stopped right in front of Weedle while charging his first with energy, seen in the form of whitish-yellow glow. Before either Red or Weedle could react, Geodude punched the opponent, sending him with great force up against a rock in the field. Weedle was heavily damaged, but still able to fight.

"Weedle! He's too damaged right now… Return!" Red withdrew his Pokémon and sent in his only other option. "Bulbasaur, let's go!"

"Bulba!" Hopping out of the Poké Ball, Bulbasaur was ready to battle. "Bulbasaur!"

"Rock Polish, quick!"

Geodude's eyes flashed red and his body flashed in white, reflecting the lights in the room.

"Vine Whip!"

Bulbasaur's vines came out and he attempted to lash at his opponent, but Geodude had become faster, dodging the attack easily.

"Defense Curl!"

"Geo!" Geodude repeated the same status attack as before, though much faster.

" _He's strong even when fighting Pokémon he has a weakness to…"_ Red noted, seeing how confident Brock was in his own power.

"Rollout!" Geodude used the same attack as before, but now being much faster and stronger, the power was completely different. "This is our _Mega-Rollout_ attack!"

" _A combination of attacks?"_

"Geodude!" he quickly approached Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur, Razor Leaf and when he comes closer use Tackle!"

The Seed Pokémon fired multiple razor sharp projectiles in a spinning fashion. They hit Geodude head-on, but did little damage, despite slightly slowing him down. Bulbasaur then charged in and tackled the opponent straight on, holding Geodude's bulky body the best he could.

"Bulba…!"

"Don't give up!"

"Saur!" Firmly planting his feet on the ground, Bulbasaur managed to stop Geodude in his tracks.

"Mega Punch!"

"Geo!" Jumping back a very short distance, Geodude charged his fist for another powerful attack.

"Use Vine Whip!"

Before his fist could make contact, Bulbasaur held it with the use of the vines, surprising both Geodude and Brock.

"What?!"

" _Arm Wrestle_ him!"

Bulbasaur leaned his body to the left before throwing all of his weight to the right, slamming Geodude against the ground. "Bulba!"

"Razor Leaf!"

Bulbasaur jumped back and released another set of leaves, all of them slashing Geodude. Due to his type combination of Rock and Ground, types both weak to Grass, he was defeated rather easily.

"Geodude, return." Brock withdrew his Pokémon but grinned, strangely enough. "Impressive. I wasn't expecting for your Pokémon to be so powerful. But beware." Taking his second Poké Ball into his hand, he prepared for the final round. "Let's rock, Onix!"

An amazingly large Pokémon appeared, intimidating both Red and Bulbasaur. "ONIIIIIX!"

"W-W-What!?" Information was necessary.

'Onix, the Rock Snake Pokémon. Its large body is over 26 feet long. Despite its size, it can squirm its way through the ground at 50 miles per hour. There is a magnet in its brain that prevents an Onix from losing direction while tunneling. As it grows older, its body becomes steadily rounder and smoother.'

"Oh crap…" Red and Bulbasaur both looked up at the fearsome Pokémon, wondering how exactly they would win. "They look much smaller on the screen…"

"Onix, use Rock Tomb!"

"O-Nix!" The giant Pokémon opened his mouth and fired a glowing gray projectile against the ground. Then, multiple rocks emerged from the ground trapping Bulbasaur.

"Bul!"

"Now, Iron Tail!"

The final segments of Onix's body flashed white and turned into pure iron. He then raised them up after positioning his body correctly and moved it down against the opponent.

"Bulbasaur, return!" Red quickly withdrew Bubasaur into the Poké Ball, just before Onix slammed his tail. "That was close… But I can't run away forever. Weedle, let's go!" Red sent in his only other Pokémon, who upon entering the battlefield looked up and froze in fear from Onix. "Weedle, I'm counting on you!"

"Wee?" Weedle turned around and found a smirking Red, full of determination. Even if they had only known each other for a good handful of hours, a bond was complete at that moment. "Wee!"

"That's the spirit! Now, String Shot!"

Weedle released a spray of white silk, determined to cover Onix the best possible.

"Tackle!"

"Dodge!"

Onix charged his head in, but Weedle managed to jump and dodge roll the attack.

"Don't stop!"

"Keep using String Shot!"

As Onix chased Weedle, the Hairy Bug kept spraying the Rock Snake with sticky string, slowing it down.

"Poison Sting, now!"

Weedle's horn began to glow once more and hestarted piercing Onix with it, though making little to no damage.

"Dragon Breath!"

Onix turned and opened his mouth releasing a powerful stream of air from it, hitting Weedle and knocking him out with ease.

"Weeee!"

"Return!" Using the Poké Ball, Red withdrew Weedle. "Good job, buddy. Take a rest. … It's up to you now." He stared intently at Bulbasaur's Poké Ball. "Bulbasaur, let's finish this!"

"Bulba!"

"Onyx, use Iron Tail!"

"OOO!" Repeating the previous attack as before, Onix was about to slam his tail against Bulbasaur, but the Seed Pokémon grinned and dodged the attack with ease. "O?"

"The String Shot…" Brock figured out Red's strategy.

"Bulbasaur, Razor Leaf!"

"Bulba!" launching a swarm of razor sharp leaves, Bulbasaur attacked Onix, causing massive damage.

"Onix, hold on! … Uh?" Brock noticed how tired Onix looked. Not from the damage, but from something else. "What the…? Is he… Is Onix poisoned from the Poison Sting?!"

"Hehe! Guess you saw through it."

"You're quite talented. Onix, Dragon Breath!"

"Solar Beam, go!"

Bulbasaur charged the light present in the room inside its bulb as Onix charged his attack as well, but due to having been slowed down. After some seconds, both attacked, Onix firing the stream of air while Bulbasaur fired the beam of energy.

The attacks collided, but one overwhelmed the other with ease, defeating the opponent.

The Pokémon that fell was withdrawn into his Poké Ball and the Trainer walked forward.

"I underestimated you, Red."

"I… won?" Red was far too stunned to believe it. He actually won the battle. "We won! Bulbasaur, we won!"

"Bulba…!" Falling due to exhaustion, the Pokémon laughed, content. Red picked him up into his arms and they smiled at each other as Brock approached.

"Here. As proof of your victory, I give you the Boulder Badge." Brock offered Red a simple gray octagon. However, its simplicity hid a much greater value behind it.

Red obtained his very first Gym Badge.

* * *

Pokémon of the Day:

Geodude – Geodude can be most often found on mountain trails, fields, under rocks, or in caves. It will sit still in these areas, which is why it is often mistaken for rocks. It is often stepped on, and will sometimes swing its arms in anger when this occurs. When Geodude sleeps deeply, it buries itself halfway into the ground. Once buried, it will not awaken even if someone steps on it. In the morning, Geodude rolls downhill in search of food.

Onix - Onix tunnels under the ground at over fifty miles per hour, which causes tremors and a terrifying roar that echoes a long way. The massive, winding tunnels it leaves behind are used as homes by Diglett. Onix loves to eat the large boulders it encounters while burrowing underground. Onix is capable of rotating its head, or any part of their body, a full 360 degrees.


	4. Chapter 4

"Pokémon Endless Journey - Volume 1: Red, Green, Blue and Yellow - The First Legend"

Chapter 4 – Mischievous Blue:

Red exited the Poké Center once again in the same day. He was still thinking about the odd remark the Nurse ended the conversation with, but that didn't matter at the moment. He decided to let his Pokémon out of the Poké Balls and have them follow him around instead, in order to catch some air and stretch their legs after being healed.

"Guys, great job on the battle against Brock." Red congratulate, petting them both at the same time. Bulbasaur and Weedle replied almost identically, happily accepting the compliment.

Red took out the Boulder Badge and looked at it with happiness once more. "Let's celebrate, guys. How about an early, big dinner?"

"Bulba!"

"Weedle!"

"Alright, it's settled!" Red and the two little Pokémon ran to the Poké Mart in order to buy food before going back to the Poké Center and sleep before starting the following day. However, Red noticed how when he searched for his wallet, he couldn't find it. "What the…? I had it just a while ago."

"Squirtle-Squirt!"

"Hey!" Red yelled. "Follow that Squirtle!" Followed by his Pokémon, Red chased the Water-type, which didn't run fast enough to get off of their sight, but managed to reach her Trainer before being caught.

Red stopped on his tracks, beholding the girl that had the same height as him, neat brown hair, evenly distributed on either side and with bangs running on the sides of her face, bright blue eyes, thin lips, and a black dress with a short skirt as an attire.

Red, following the meaning of his name, began to blush. Girls of his age weren't the most prominent kind of people in Pallet Tow, and being a rather beautiful one on top of that, it was a natural reaction.

"Yes?"

"U-Umm…"

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur used one of his vines to shake Red's shoulder, makin him wake up from the trance.

"T-That Squirtle is yours?"

"Why yes, she is? Uh?" The girl finally noticed the wallet her Pokémon carried. "Squirtle!"

"Squuiiir…" The yell scared the little Pokémon.

"How many times have I told you to _not_ get caught in case you steal someone's money?!"

Red, Bulbasaur and Weedle almost fell to the side. "Seriously…?"

The girl took the wallet and handed it back to Red. "She's still inexperienced in this kind of stuff, sorry."

"It's okay, I suppose…" Red accepted the wallet back and saved it in his pocket. But despite what happened, Red decided to take an approach. "I'm Red. And you?"

"My name is Blue. Nice to meet you. Hm?" She took a look at the Pokémon by his side. "That's a Bulbasaur, isn't it?"

"Hm? Yeah." Much to his surprise, Blue drew out of her pocket a deep blue Pokédex and aimed it at Bulbasaur, gaining some information on the Pokémon. But before Red could question why she possessed one, he decided to do the same to the Squirtle by her side.

'Squirtle, the Tiny Turtle Pokémon. Its shell is not just for protection. Its rounded shape and the grooves on its surface minimize resistance in water, enabling Squirtle to swim at high speeds.'

Red started to think about the situation. "A Pokédex and a Squirtle… Did she…?"

"Hey, Red, would you like to do something fun?"

"Fun?"

"Let's make a bet."

"A bet?"

"We battle. And the winner gets 1500 Pokéns from the loser. What do you say?"

Red was taken aback at first but then brough a palm to his face. _"She's a gold digger, isn't she…?"_

* * *

Standing on opposite sides of a small field they found to be deserted nearby.

"Let's make this a single round double battle, alright?"

"Fine by me." Red agreed to Blue's conditions. His Bulbasaur and Weedle were already ready, while Blue only had Squirtle in front of her.

"Let's go, Caterpie!" Blue threw in her only other Pokémon to the battlefield, which stood by Squirtle's side.

"Caterpie!"

"A Caterpie? Now that I think of, I've been facing them all day, but I haven't used the Pokédex on one of them."

'Caterpie, the Worm Pokémon. Its voracious appetite compels it to devour leaves bigger than itself without hesitation. It releases a terribly strong odor from its antennae. It is covered with a green skin. When it grows, it sheds the skin, covers itself with silk, and becomes a cocoon.'

"Ready?"

"Whenever you are."

"Is that so?" Blue smirked. "Squirtle, Bubble!"

"Squirt!" Squirtle blew out of her mouth a little swarm of clear bubbles towards both of her opponents.

"Bulbasaur, cut them up with the use of Razor Leaf!"

"Bulba!" firing multiple razor sharp leaves, Bubble became useless.

"Caterpie, String Shot!"

"Weedle, block it with your own String Shot!"

The two Bug-Types released a stream of white silk from their mouths, but they tangled up together, linking them.

"Weedle, pull her in!"

"Wee!" Being a strong Pokémon Weedle twisted his body around, pulling Caterpie with a brusque motion.

"Cateeeeer!"

"Oh no! Squirtle, don't let her go!"

Catching the bug with both hands, Squirtle stopped the bug from being taken away. Caterpie broke the tread on her own, and so did Weedle when he realized that it was useless to keep on pulling.

"Tackle!"

Both Trainers yelled in unison. Bulbasaur and Squirtle ran up to one another and clashed their heads against each other, in an attempt to show dominance over the other.

"Bug Bite!"

Weedle and Caterpie did the same as their partners, with the Hairy Bug making the stinger at the end of his tail glow bright yellow and use it as a weapon, while the Worm's antennae glow in the same color and became sharper. Using their extensions as weapons, the bugs struggled.

"Bulbasaur, Weedle, jump back!"

Red's command made the battle to cease. Blue's Pokémon copied the movements, as they awaited for the next order.

"Water Gun, Squirtle!"

"Squirt!" Firing a stream of water from her mouth, Squirtle aimed at Weedle.

"Weedle, String Shot on Bulbasaur!"

"What?!"

Weedle obeyed and fired a thread of white silk, which tied around Bulbasaur's bulb and he then pulled himself towards Bulbasaur, dodging the stream with ease.

Blue was amazed. "Wow. Clever use of the String Shot."

"Thanks."

"Mind if I give it a try?" Red was taken aback. "Squirtle, Rapid Spin!"

The Tiny Turtle ran forward and then jumped while retracting her head, tail and limbs into her shell, which began to spin and hover towards Weedle.

"Poison Sting!"

Weedle's horn began to glow bright purple and he used it to pierce Squirtle, sending her back at Blue.

"Caterpie, use String Shot on Squirtle and send her back forward! _Shell Boomerang_!"

Caterpie fired a stream of white silk at the spinning Squirtle and twisted her body around, sending the turtle back against Bulbasaur and Weedle.

"Bulbasaur, Solar Beam!"

"That Bulbasaur knows Solar Beam?!"

Taking in the solar energy from the setting sun, Bulbasaur prepared the attack, and Weedle was going to make sure that it fired, but the Squirtle was far too fast. The attack landed with great force on Bulbasaur, setting Squirtle free from the threads.

"Bul!"

"Squirtle, Caterpie, Tackle on Squirtle! Quick!" Fearing the possible loss of the battle, Blue took the only approach she thought to be effective. Caterpie and Squirtle both ran up to Squirtle and tackled him with their bodies, but just before their united strengths knocked him out, the beam was fired from his bulb, the attack landing on Squirtle perfectly.

"Bulba!"

"Squirtle!"

The two Pokémon fainted and were withdrawn. Tension rose between the Trainers.

"Weedle, Poison Sting!"

"Caterpie, Tackle!"

The two Pokémon head-butted each other before being pushed back and glare at each other. Red and Blue were enjoying the battle, despite both being surprised by each other's strength, but suddenly, a glowing light radiated from both of their Pokémon.

"What the…?"

Both Weedle and Caterpie began changing their shape, ending up as a completely different species.

"Kakuna."

"Metapod."

Red and Blue were quick to draw out their Pokédexes.

'Kakuna, the Cocoon Pokémon. Although it is a cocoon, it can move a little. It can extend its poison barb if it is attacked. From this form, it will grow into an adult. As its body becomes softer, the external shell hardens.'

'Metapod, the Cocoon Pokémon. It prepares for evolution by hardening its shell as much as possible to protect its soft body. It quietly endures hardships while awaiting evolution.'

"They evolved…"

"Well, what now?" Blue asked, somewhat annoyed. "They can't move all that much."

"Well, we could still try." Red laughed awkwardly. "Kakuna, Poison Sting!"

Kakuna jumped forward and drew out two stingers from his body, making them glow purple.

"Tackle!"

Metapod jumped forward and collided with Kakuna. However, it was easy to tell that they barely made any damage to each other.

"Umm…"

"I think we'll call this a tie." Blue sighed, while withdrawing Metapod. "It would be stupid to make two cocoons fight each other. It would take an eternity."

"I suppose…" Red withdrew Kakuna and laughed awkwardly once more. "It was a cool battle though."

"I agree. Well, I must go now. See you around, Red!" Blue marched off towards the outskirts of the city, leaving Red alone to wonder if anything had been stolen without his notice. His wallet, his Pokédex, his Badge, and his Poké Balls were still with him. Maybe it was just his imagination.

But he knew that he would cross paths with her once more, sooner or later.

* * *

Pokémon of the Day:

Squirtle – Squirtle's shell is a useful tool. It can withdraw into the shell for protection or for sleeping, and its grooved, rounded shape helps to reduce water resistance when this Pokémon swims. Squirtle can spray foamy water from its mouth with great accuracy. Squirtle is scarce in the wild, although it can be found around small ponds and lakes.

Caterpie - Caterpie will shed its skin many times before finally cocooning itself in thick silk. It can also spit this silk in order to entangle foes. It has a voracious appetite that causes it to eat leaves larger than itself. It primarily feeds on vegetation, such as tree leaves.

Metapod - While this shell is said to be as hard as steel, a sudden, powerful impact could cause its tender body to pop out, leaving it completely exposed. Metapod generally remains motionless, preparing its soft innards for evolution inside its hard shell. If an enemy discovers Metapod, it is unable to do anything other than harden its outer shell. Metapod lives in forests.

Kakuna - When it comes close to evolving, its body gives off heat that makes it warm to the touch. Kakuna remains virtually immobile and waits for evolution often hanging from tree branches by long strands of silk. When attacked, however, it can extend its poison barbs. Kakuna nests in forests and misty wooded areas.


End file.
